Buon Compleanno
by Andy Knightwalker
Summary: ¡Felicidades, es tu cumpleaños! La fecha tan odiada por ti… ¿o no? Tsuna te tiene una pequeña e inesperada sorpresa. One-shot, PersonajexLector. Regalo especial para mi Raspy'Cham.


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Así como su trama y personajes, es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi querida Raspy'Cham/arsenicCatnip-chan que fue quién lo pidió~**_

* * *

**Buon Compleanno**

* * *

Frotas con rabia tus mejillas hasta dejarlas en carne viva, todo con tal de eliminar las pequeñas gotas que corren por ellas, molesta por dejarte ver tan débil. Aunque bien sabes que lo eres, ¿para qué ocultarlo? Eres una niña llorona y solitaria, aseguras que no te importa la compañía de los demás y que no necesitas absolutamente de nadie, pero en secreto es lo que más deseas, especialmente por la fecha que es hoy.

Un ruido en el pasillo te sobresalta, apresuras a tallar tus húmedos ojos y sorbes por la mocosa nariz. Se supone que tus compañeros habían salido del aula hace más de media hora y no los verías de nuevo hasta el día siguiente, ¿o será el sensual prefecto del mal dispuesto a morderte hasta la muerte por seguir dentro de las instalaciones escolares? Que importaba. Fuera quien fuera notaría la tristeza que ocultaste durante todo el día, posiblemente hasta se burlaría de ti.

La puerta se abre con lentitud, dándote oportunidad de darle la espalda a la imprudente persona que acaba de llegar. Metiste el rostro en tu mochila, como si buscaras algo importante.

Aunque el recién llegado era quien menos te esperabas.

—¿(_Tu nombre)_-chan? ¿Eres tú? –Pregunta la voz de Sawada Tsunayoshi, tu compañero de clase… y quien por años también ha sido tu amor secreto.

–¿S-Sí, T-Tsuna? –Balbuceas, algo impropio de ti. A pesar de tus sentimientos hacia Tsuna nunca cambiaste la forma de comportarte con él, aunque claro, era rara la vez convivían–. ¿Pasa algo? –Agregas, sin despegar la vista de tu mochila.

–¿Estás bien? Te escuchas rara… –dice en voz baja–. Quería hablar contigo, pero si es un mal momento… –dejó la frase inconclusa, a la espera de tu respuesta.

Aquí es cuando te debates entre replicar con molesta arrogancia, o sincerar tu sentir, lo cual significaba dejar que alguien además de tu almohada fuera testigo de tus lágrimas. Aunque también te daba curiosidad el porqué ese chicho quería hablar justo ahora contigo, y la curiosidad siempre gana.

Muerdes tu labio y tallas una vez más antes de darte la vuelta, encarando al castaño. –No hay problema, todo bien –intentas habar normal, pero tu voz se quiebra en la última sílaba–. ¿De qué se trata? –sonríes.

–No es cierto, estás triste… –habla tras mirarte unos instantes con disimulada seriedad, la cual corrige casi de inmediato–. No, q-quiero decir… er… supongo que no es algo de mi incumbencia, hehe, solo… e-eh… –rió nervioso mientras miraba a todos lados.

–Apresúrate, Dame-Tsuna –comenta una chillona voz. No sabes a quién pertenece, pero la habías escuchado múltiples veces con anterioridad, siempre regañando a Tsuna.

Acto seguido el castaño entra al aula tropezando como si lo hubieran pateado y la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas.

Te apresuras a auxiliarlo, agachándote frente a él con las manos revoloteando a su alrededor, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

–¿Tsuna? ¿Tsuna? ¿Estás bien? –Preguntas con exagerada preocupación, ese detalle logra que tus ya sonrojadas mejillas, enrojezcan más.

–D-Duele... –lloriquea mientras se incorpora sobre sus rodillas, soba su nariz, con una lágrima que amenaza con escaparse de sus orbes chocolates–. Maldito Reborn –maldice en voz baja, te preguntas quién podría ser ese tal Reborn. Tsuna pareció recordar la situación en la que estaban–. Estoy bien _(tu nombre)-_chan, no te preocupes –sonríe.

–Menos mal… ¿ya me dirás lo que querías? –insistes con un leve puchero formándose en tus labios, la curiosidad te estaba matando.

En ese momento notas lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro; ambos arrodillados en el piso frente a frente, separados por apenas unos cuantos centímetros. La cara te arde aún más

Y al parecer tu compañero lo nota justo al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose de igual manera, además de que se notaban sus nervios, como cuando lo pasaban al frente del salón para contestar un ejercicio.

–E-Es q-que… ¿ho-hoy es tu cumpleaños cierto? –Una tímida sonrisa curva sus labios, eso te toma por sorpresa.

–¿C-Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntas, el desconcierto de tu rostro es palpable. ¿Cómo era que precisamente _él _lo sabía? La mayoría de las personas solo dan felicitaciones por una estúpida red social que se los recuerda, la cual tú tuviste la maravillosa idea de cerrar tiempo atrás.

–¿Entonces si es? Temía haberme equivocado, haha –ríe incómodo, parecía tan adorable; sus mejillas sonrojadas, su notorio nerviosismo… lo suficiente como para que a una fangirl le dieran unas extremas ganas de violarlo. Pero ese no era el momento para eso–. Es solo que te traje un regalo… ¿n-no te importa verdad?

De su mochila saca un pequeño paquete rectangular, decorado con una envoltura plateada y un fino moño de una delgada tela azul, tu color favorito. Lo extiende hacía ti.

Lo tomas con manos temblorosas, tu cuerpo no reacciona de la manera que quieres y los ojos nuevamente se te llenan de agua, pero no por la misma razón de antes. Jamás, ni en tus más personales fantasías con un mundo alterno, hubieras imaginado que el chico que te gustaba recordara tu cumpleaños, y muchísimo menos que te diera un regalo.

–N-No te hubieras molestado Tsuna… –susurras entrecortadamente, la cajita no pesa más que un libro de mil páginas y bien podría tratarse de cualquier cosa, pero el contenido era lo de menos.

–Anda, ábrelo –responde con una sonrisa más ancha y un suspiro de alivio, tal vez temía que lo rechazaras. Aunque sus ojos aún te miraba con preocupación, supones que por tu sentimental reacción.

Con cuidado tomas uno de los extremos del moño tirando de él, para deshacerlo; la caja tenía una tapadera y lo único que tienes que hacer era retirarla para ver su contenido, lo cual haces ansiosa.

Una exclamación sale de tus labios y tus ojos brillan de alegría como nunca antes.

El regalo era una generosa rebanada de pastel: cuatro diferentes tipos de chocolate acomodados en capas que se distinguían por las diferentes tonalidades de cada uno, cubiertos por un quinto chocolate ahora blanco, con almendras, nueces, pasas y millones de calorías.

A algunos les podría parecer algo patético, pero a ti no, ya que se trata de tu pastel favorito.

Lo más curioso de esto es que no en cualquier tienda se podía conseguir tan peculiar manjar, además de que su precio total rebasaba más de lo que te daban de mesada cada seis meses. _«¿Y dónde está el oro o te lo dan aparte?»_ habías bromeado con tu mamá la vez que fueron en su búsqueda, con la esperanza de poder comerlo por segunda vez en tu celebración familiar de cumpleaños (que gracias al maldito precio, te tuviste que conformar con simples pasteles de chocolate los siguientes años).

Aunque de nueva cuenta la duda se apodera de tus pensamientos, que él recordara tu cumpleaños ya era todo un mega boom, pero que supiera cuál es tu pastel favorito era demasiado.

–¿N-N-No te gustó _(tu nombre)-_chan? S-S-Si quieres p-puedo ir a c-c-cambiarlo –tartamudea con nerviosismo, aunque parece triste por la posibilidad.

–No es eso… es que es mi favorito… –te excusas, su semblante te hizo sentir mal–, solo que… ¿cómo sabías todo eso, Tsuna? –preguntas al fin, mejor que quedarse con la duda eternamente ¿no?

Su tierno rostro se encendió al instante, estaba tan rojo que parecía un tomate en plena madurez.

–P-Pues una vez l-lo habías mencionado…

¿Una vez?

Oh, esa vez.

Tu primer día de clases, justo después de mudarte con tu familia a Namimori; escuela nueva, compañeros nuevos, maestros nuevos, y todos con suma curiosidad de quién era la nueva integrante.

Aunque cabe agregar, que eso fue tres años atrás.

–… y apenas tuve la oportunidad de celebrarlo contigo –concluye, se encoge de hombros débilmente y ladea un poco el rostro, a este punto te sientes a punto de desmayarte.

Los anteriores años tuviste la suerte (aunque ahora no lo consideras así) de que la tan molesta fecha cayera en vacaciones.

Depositas con cuidado el paquete a un lado, para no dañarlo, y te abalanzas sobre el castaño.

–Hiiiiiiiiiiii~ –Chilla por la sorpresa, pero no hace ademán de apartarte. Tú lo abrazas con fuerza y hundes el rostro en su cuello, a este paso ya no puedes contener las lágrimas.

–Gracias, gracias, gracias… –ahora eres tú la que lloriquea como él lo había hecho un momento atrás.

–No tienes nada que agradecer –responde con sinceridad y te estrecha entre sus brazos, ni siquiera se aparta cuando la tela de su chaleco empieza a humedecerse–. _Buon compleanno _–añade con un perfecto italiano, sorprendiéndote más, ese muchacho sí que era un estuche de monerías.

_–_Gracias –dices una vez más y suspiras con alegría.

Este, por mucho, ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida.

* * *

**N/A: **Mi primer _–y posiblemente único– _personaje x lector, no quedó tan feo ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD? Bueno no contesten, supongo podré vivir con eso u ú ¡Raspy'Cham! Espero que te haya gustado, si te decepcioné perdón asdfasdk ;_; y... feliz cumpleaños atrasado :3 (?) ~ _¡Reviews son bienvenidos!_


End file.
